Un despiadado país de las maravillas
by Van der Banck
Summary: Era un lugar ajeno predispuesto especialmente para perderse en él, con la única consecuencia de que jamás podrían regresar a su mundo de origen. Perdidos entre bestias doradas, hombres misteriosos y gatos llamados como satélites rusos. Three-shot. AU. Surrealismo. Historia 2: Kafka España/Romano/Bélgica
1. Las bestias doradas

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias:** Rusia y Estados Unidos **no **como pareja. Universo alternativo y algunos conceptos que pueden ser difíciles de explicar. Basado en _El fin del mundo y un despiadado país de las maravillas_ de Haruki Murakami.

**Nota inicial: **

Un minuto de silencio para Lady Orochi y su corazón usukiano que murió mientras leía esto.

* * *

_"With the approach of autumn, a layer of long golden fur grows over their bodies. Golden in the purest sense of the word, with not the least intrusion of another hue. Theirs is a gold that comes into this world as gold and exists in this world as gold. Poised between all heaven and earth, they stand steeped in gold" _

La belleza tiene extrañas formas de expresarse.

Iván siempre había estado consciente de aquello. Estaba perdido y por alguna razón nadie iría a buscarlo, porque estaba escondido, arrinconado, como un gato herido. Y como cualquier hombre desesperado, no pensaba en nada más que no fuera su sobrevivencia en un mundo que no comprendía, que no le gustaba, que le intrigaba al punto de tenerle miedo.

Se acordó, de pronto, de su padre. Un ruso gordo, ya entrado en años, calvo y con una severa adicción a la belleza y el alcohol. Pintó muchos cuadros, una colección completa. Por cada pincelada, tomaba un trago de vodka, y así hasta que sabía que se acercaba peligrosamente a la ebriedad y entonces salía a caminar por las calles heladas de Moscú. Luego volvía, terminaba la pintura con cierto desdeño y dormía cuatro horas.

_Siempre. _

El amor de su padre por sus pinturas no se limitaba solamente a apreciarlas, pintarlas y luego tirarlas a la basura (o en el mejor de los casos, destrozar el marco contra la pared y pisotear el lienzo), también se pasaba horas con el pincel en la mano, calculando el mejor ángulo para pintar. A veces ni siquiera bebía una gota de alcohol hasta que llegaba el final, cuando hundido en las lágrimas y la abstinencia, se tambaleaba, muerto de miedo por su propia creación, hasta la alacena para tomar una última botella de vodka y regresar valientemente a su estudio para terminar la lucha que él mismo había alimentado con cada hora que transcurría.

Esa misma belleza que él había contemplado, creado y admirado, terminó por destruirlo. Con el paso de los años, lo único que quedaba de aquel hombre talentoso, era un vagabundo que no recordaba su nombre, quien simplemente podía pasar horas admirando el techo y susurrando cosas que no tenían sentido alguno.

Iván cerró los ojos, repentinamente asediado de los recuerdos. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, todavía podía recordar el olor a óleo y alcohol que siempre emanaba del estudio de su padre. No era un aroma reconfortante ni nostálgico ni de ningún significado emocional para él. Simplemente era eso: un recuerdo, que al menor olvido se esfumaría de su mente, sin dejar ninguna huella, sin ni siquiera dejar una nostalgia adecuada.

Las calles de Nueva York eran todas vulgares. Hacía no mucho tiempo que vivía allí y aunque se había acostumbrado al ruido habitual y el ajetreo diario, aún no podía concebir el hecho de que quisieran tapar el cielo nocturno, alejar la luz de las estrellas de su vista. Habían anuncios luminiscentes, sonidos, luces de colores por todas partes. Eso le agobió un poco. Nada comparado con Moscú en los tiempos de su niñez, pobremente iluminada pero con un esplendor cegador que sólo aquellos que habían nacido de la perspectiva de belleza de otros (su padre, todo se lo debía a él) podían apreciarla adecuadamente. En cambio, todas aquellas luces artificiales le preparaban un escenario grotesco, como si de repente la humanidad pensara que no necesita la noche ni el día, y se encerraran en su pequeño mundo frágil e incomprensible. Pensó que si el infierno tuviera que ser un lugar, probablemente esas calles fueran la mejor descripción.

El taxi se detuvo en una acera, muy cerca de un transcurrido hotel. Iván le pagó rápidamente al conductor y bajó. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, podía notarse mejor los enormes edificios que lo rodeaban. Eran igual de vulgares que las calles. Qué sentido tenía cubrir el cielo. Suspiró, resignado, y comenzó a caminar por la acera, húmeda de la reciente llovizna.

El aire era frío, por lo que se cubrió la nariz con su larga bufanda rosa y caminó unas dos calles hasta donde el extraño invitado de la otra noche le había citado

Aquel joven de cabello rubio había aparecido de improvisto a su lado en el bar de siempre. Con una simple mirada hacia a su alrededor, había aparecido, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado destinado a estar sentado en esa misma silla, a la misma hora y con la misma sonrisa de confianza.

Había alzado su copa, sin quitar su sonrisa, y había guardado silencio unos minutos antes de proceder a acercarse a él para susurrarle en modo confidencial:

—¿Te gusta este mundo?

Y como Iván sabía, las buenas preguntas nunca tenían respuesta.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Entonces el joven se había acomodado en la silla, tomado un sorbo de whisky y le había respondido:

—¿Te gusta este mundo?

Quería decirle que no, que aborrecía ese lugar, especialmente, pero simplemente lo miró.

—¿A ti te gusta este mundo?

La expresión del joven cambió. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se dignó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Qué hombre más sombrío eres.

—Qué hombre más extraño eres —replicó Iván, sonriendo él también, de una manera que parecía inocente.

—Yo soy una persona alegre. Ser feliz no tiene nada de extraño —dijo, ahora mirando las luces del techo—. Pareces ser el indicado. No odias este mundo pero tampoco lo adoras. Eres una persona solitaria.

Esa afirmación hizo que Iván frunciera el ceño. Qué acertada palabra para tan acertada situación. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo negar todas sus afirmaciones y le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida.

—Nada de eso. La palabra _loneliness _es demasiado fea para decírsela a alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Ven a Madison Avenue mañana a las nueve en punto. Verás que este mundo no es más que soledad.

Y acto seguido se había levantado de su lugar, dejado el dinero de su bebida en la mesa y salido por la puerta, desvaneciéndose tan rápido como llegó.

Así lo conoció.

Un ser más extraño que él mismo, lo cual le reconfortó un poco. Había alguien como él, después de todo.

Al llegar a su departamento, había decidido que iría. No es que no necesitara explicaciones, sino que más bien, no podía perderse la oportunidad de satisfacer las necesidades de su corazón retorcido. Además, no perdía nada. Si llegara a desaparecer, no había nadie quien le extrañara, ni quien le llorara o le buscara, porque, como sabía, estaba perdido para este frágil mundo en el que vivía y nadie se tomaría la molestia de buscarlo.

Y allí estaba, parado entre todas aquellas personas, buscando por encima de la multitud el color de cabello inolvidable de ese extraño muchacho. No sabía su nombre, pero estaba buscándolo. Sonrió para sus adentros, ironizando la situación.

Miró hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que podía ver el leve resplandor de la luna detrás de uno de los edificios. El mohín que le siguió a la visión no fue más que una respuesta a lo disgustado que se encontraba.

—¿Nos vamos, Sr. Bufanda?

Se giró al reconocer la voz. El joven le sonrió abiertamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Iván frunció el ceño.

—¿Sr. Bufanda?

—¡Así es! —al notar la mirada confundida de su acompañante, sacudió la cabeza y señaló la bufanda rosa que llevaba Iván— Es que cuando te conocí, tú tenías esta bufanda. Si no me equivoco, ¿tú siempre la llevas, verdad? —Iván iba a decir algo pero el joven lo interrumpió— ¿Entonces nos vamos, Sr. Bufanda?

Se resignó y arrastró los pies hasta la acera opuesta, donde se encontraba estacionado un Ford Mustang rojo. Parecía costoso. Aún más vulgar que la ciudad misma, aquel auto rojo con franjas blancas que recorrían el capó, el techo y la parte trasera. Se exasperó.

—Oh. No te he dicho mi nombre, qué descortesía —dijo el extraño joven—. Me llamo Alfred.

—Iván.

Alfred sonrió un tanto al escuchar el acento marcado del Sr. Bufanda. Sacudió la cabeza, alegre.

—Bah —resopló—. Los nombres son totalmente innecesarios cuando sabes _quién eres_, es por eso que a mí no me gusta usarlo. Entonces, ¿puedo seguirte llamando Sr. Bufanda? A cambio, tú podrás llamarme como quieras.

Iván trató de recordar si él sabía _quién era_ en realidad, si estaría bien no ser llamado por su nombre, pero se rindió demasiado fácil al tratar de buscar una respuesta. No era nadie, qué podía esperar si era llamado de una forma u otra.

—¿Cuál te gustaría que usara para llamarte?

Alfred sólo sonrió. No contestó a la pregunta y encendió el motor del auto.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras —dijo con la mirada fija en el pavimento húmedo.

Tardó unos minutos en alejarse de la acera y pasar el primer semáforo. Iván notó que cuando conducía, parecía estar ausente de cualquier realidad, que bien una persona pudo haberse atravesado y habría sido arrollada sin que Alfred hubiera frenado; es más, quizás hasta hubiera seguido manejado con la misma velocidad y sin reparar en lo que le hubiera pasado a la otra persona.

Sin embargo, no le importó. No porque no pensara que Alfred era un peligro al volante, sino que simplemente supo que no iba a pasar. Era casi imposible imaginar una situación en la que aquel joven extraño pudiera pasar malos momentos.

Alfred condujo hasta la estación del subterráneo más cercana. Iván se preguntó por qué lo llevó en auto, siendo que pudieron haber fácilmente caminado, pero no se atrevió a decírselo. Debía tener sus razones.

Estacionó su auto en una de las aceras más próximas y bajó en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento que le indicara a Iván que debía seguirlo. Cruzó la avenida y esperó atentamente a que Iván lo alcanzara para que luego ambos bajaran las escaleras.

Alfred parecía bastante ocupado pensando en algo e Iván pensando en cómo se había metido en una situación tan extraña. Al cabo de un rato caminando entre la multitud, Alfred sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y abrió la puerta que daba hacia los cuartos de mantenimiento y control. Le hizo un ademán con la mano a Iván y éste se apresuró a su lado. Entonces aquel extraño joven lo miró seriamente, como si le fuese a confesar algo muy, muy importante.

—A partir de aquí, tienes que seguirme, Sr. Bufanda. Yo iré al frente. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de mí.

No preguntó por ninguna explicación. No era necesario. La situación no la requería. Bien pudo haberse metido al fondo de un pozo y seguir sin cuestionar ni una sola de las órdenes del joven rubio. Cuando lo viera todo, cuando pudiera comprender una mínima parte de dónde se había metido, preguntaría, cuestionaría, haría un escándalo por saber la respuesta. No ahora. Porque no era el momento.

Iván asintió y ambos se adentraron en un extraño pasillo al que se accedía por medio de una puerta que estaba en el cuarto de mantenimiento. El pasillo estaba bien iluminado y era de un blanco puro. El aire que se podía respirar era cálido, excesivamente limpio. No se sentía ninguna corriente de aire. No se oía ningún ruido.

Esperaba, quizás ingenuamente, escuchar el ruido del subterráneo, los pasos de la gente, algún zumbido de algún aparato. Nada.

En ese momento, Iván tuvo una extraña corazonada. Ya no estaba más en Nueva York. Había algo que no pertenecía al mundo que había conocido toda su vida. Ni siquiera el aire que respiraba. Estaba en _otra parte_, y muy interiormente se alegró de que no estuviera ni perdido ni solo.

Alfred se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a una puerta negra.

—A estas alturas, ya debes saber que no estamos en Nueva York, ¿verdad?

Iván asintió.

—Bien. Me alegra saber que elegí a la persona correcta. Cuando estemos al otro lado de esa puerta, te lo contaré todo. Ahora, sólo espera.

Alfred sacó otra llave de su bolsillo y abrió con ella la puerta negra. La puerta se abrió cansinamente, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se abrió. Rechinó al momento en el que estuvo abierta completamente.

—Sr. Bufanda, por favor, pasa —anunció Alfred.

Iván no vaciló en dar los pasos suficientes para atravesar el umbral. Alfred pronto lo imitó.

No era más que una cueva. A lo lejos se podía escuchar cómo caía el agua, quizás hubiera un río subterráneo cerca. No había más que eso. Ruido. La cueva era pura oscuridad.

Alfred lo tomó de la mano.

—Bien, yo me sé el camino a partir de aquí. Asegúrate de no soltarme en ningún momento. Si llegaras a perderte, desaparecerás.

Hecha la advertencia, Iván se sujetó fuertemente a la chaqueta de su acompañante. Alfred comenzó a caminar rápidamente, hasta el punto donde Iván tuvo que ajustar sus pasos para que fueran zancadas y así no perder el ritmo.

El suelo no era el de esperarse que hubiera en una cueva. Era completamente plano y recto. No importaba cuánto corrieran, el ruido del agua cayendo era siempre igual. Parecía que nunca se alejaban. Tampoco había eco, ni corrientes de aire, ni siquiera humedad. Sonrió a su pesar. Qué cueva más extraña.

—Estamos en un mundo diferente al que tú conoces —explicó Alfred—. Pero incluso así, desde aquí se controla el caos y el orden del _otro lado_. Y verás, aquí no hay nada más que oscuridad y agua cayendo.

Alfred se detuvo. Sacó otra de sus llaves y abrió una puerta. La luz del interior salió disparada y lo cegó por un momento, al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se contraían. Sin embargo, a pesar de la luz del interior, la oscuridad de la cueva no cambió. No hubo ni siquiera una sombra o un reflejo. La oscuridad era absoluta, como temió.

Alfred lo metió casi a empujones y cerró la puerta después de entrar.

Estaba en una habitación gigante, iluminada por grandes lámparas. Parecía un laboratorio más que una habitación, a excepción de que sólo había una mesa, dos sillas, dos sillones, un librero casi vacío, un archivero y un estante con cráneos.

—Sr. Bufanda —pronunció Alfred lentamente, poniendo especial atención en el modo en el que se expresaba. Luego chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo para sí mismo—, quiero que veas algo. Sígueme.

En el fondo de la habitación, había una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba vista hacia un enorme ¿bosque, pradera? Con cuidado, Alfred se adentró a aquel lugar e hizo un ademán para que Iván lo imitara. Se apresuró a su lado.

Era un bosque, uno de los más verdes que jamás había visto. Los árboles eran altísimos, con espesas hojas y grandes ramas. No había nada más que eso árboles. No parecía haber otra vegetación a parte de los árboles y el pasto.

No obstante, lo que más le impresionó fueron aquellas bestias.

Tenían un pelaje precioso, de un brillante color caoba que a la luz del atardecer de ese otro mundo, resplandecían y entonces no había una descripción fiable del color que ofrecían aquellos animales. Sus patas eran largas y fuertes, y su complexión era la de un caballo promedio. Mientras Iván las admiraba, hubo un largo silencio. Muchas de aquellas bestias parecían vagar nada más entre las de su misma especie, sin querer permanecer en cierto lugar mucho tiempo. Daban vueltas y vueltas, hasta que por fin se cansaban y se tiraban a la sombra de un árbol.

El sol nunca se desvanecía y, a pesar de los minutos que transcurrieran, nunca cambiaba de posición. Siempre una mitad detrás de una gran colina, siempre una mitad en el cielo anaranjado., siempre confiriendo un color en especial para que el pelaje de las bestias pudiera ser envidiable, único e inigualable.

—¿Cómo es que existe esto en una cueva...? —preguntó Iván, rompiendo el silencio tan calmado que se había hecho.

—Esto no es una cueva —repuso Alfred—. Ya te dije, Sr. Bufanda, esto es una dimensión paralela. No es imposible que exista esto.

—¿Y esas bestias?

—Ah —sonrió Alfred, altamente complacido—. ¿Ves ese color que tiene su pelaje...? En otoño les llamamos Golden Beasts. No hay ningún dorado más puro que el que visten en esa época del año. No verás nada así en Nueva York o en otra parte de ese mundo.

Lo miró.

—¿Y para qué me necesitas aquí?

—Mi abuelo murió hace cinco meses. Él era el guardián de todo esto, pero ahora es el mío. Nuestro deber es cuidar a estas criaturas —se volvió repentinamente serio, borrando su sonrisa boba—, y desde el momento en el que entraste por ese pasillo blanco, has tomado tú también la responsabilidad. Como en todos los mundos, hay monstruos, y no precisamente de los que te aterrorizaban de pequeño. ¿Ya has visto todo esto? ¿Ya has contemplado el color del pelaje de las bestias? La magnitud de la belleza equivale a la magnitud de destrucción. Debemos proteger a las bestias de los monstruos que habitan aquí, porque estas bestias que ves aquí, son las que mantienen el orden y el caos. ¿No ves qué preciosa metáfora ha creado este mundo? Unas bestias, sin sentido de la razón, sin sentido del amor o la lealtad, han de controlar el mundo de los humanos, unos seres tan sentimentales —Alfred notó la mirada confundida del Sr. Bufanda y se perdió momentáneamente más allá de los árboles. Suspiró—. Tu único trabajo aquí es recolectar los recuerdos de aquellos cráneos y escribirlos.

—… ¿Qué?

Alfred retornó con su ancha y alegre sonrisa, divertido por la expresión del Sr. Bufanda. Soltó una suave risilla.

—Has venido todo un largo y extraño camino sin hacer ni una sola pregunta. Corriste de entre la oscuridad sin quejarte. ¿Por qué ahora me pides explicaciones? Hace unos momentos parecía que te importaba lo mismo estar en este mundo o estar en el otro.

Iván se sintió ligeramente ofendido, pero esbozó una sonrisa particularmente infantil.

—Simplemente me dieron ganas de preguntar. Si voy a hacer algo, tengo que saber para qué lo estoy haciendo. Esa es una lógica normal, ¿no crees?

Alfred rió fuertemente, intentando contenerse. Se giró para que Iván no lo pudiera ver y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano pues su acompañante lo podía oír fuerte y claro.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Iván, sin quitar su sonrisa. Estaba enfadado, pero no se podía adivinar ni por el tono de su voz ni la expresión de su rostro.

Alfred se giró para verlo, una vez que pudo controlarse un poco. Mantenía su sonrisa infantil, ahora perturbadora, y no había ningún signo de molestia. Se calló de inmediato, intimidado por la expresión de su acompañante.

—No, nada, perdóname —dijo rápidamente, volviendo a su inusual seriedad—. Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero entremos. No me gusta estar mucho tiempo afuera.

Ambos volvieron a la enorme habitación. Alfred le invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

—Los cráneos son de las bestias. Cuando mueren, el precioso color de su pelaje se desvanece hasta quedar de un anodino gris; entonces se quedan a la sombra de un árbol y cierran los ojos lentamente. Después, su cuerpo se convierte en cenizas y lo único que queda es el cráneo. En muy raras ocasiones, el cráneo no se queda aquí: va al otro mundo. Si sus recuerdos fueran sabidos por las _personas normales_, estaríamos en problemas. Sin embargo, no todos tienen la habilidad para comprender los recuerdos…

—¿Por qué mueren las bestias? ¿No se supone que son inmortales, si es que controlan el caos y el orden? —interrumpió Iván.

—Cuando algo es alterado en el otro mundo, sin el consentimiento de este lugar, entonces una bestia muere. No podría decirte exactamente qué situaciones son las que las matan, pero, definitivamente, todo es por mano del hombre. Tampoco sé si su muerte es dolorosa o por qué el color de su pelaje se desvanece. Mi abuelo tampoco lo sabía, y probablemente tampoco el padre de su padre y el padre de su padre…

—¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Parece que tú tienes bastante experiencia con los recuerdos —respondió Alfred, con una suspicacia casi felina.

—Mentira. Para mí, los recuerdos son sólo cenizas, polvo. En cuanto lo olvide, todo se desvanecerá.

Alfred suspiró.

—Te delatas tú mismo, Sr. Bufanda —sonrió sin expresar ninguna emoción—. Esa bufanda que llevas debió haber sido tejida por alguien muy querido para ti. La llevas para preservar los recuerdos, ¿no es cierto? Ah, y mira tu mano: todavía recuerda la forma de tomar un pincel y dar las pinceladas correctas en un lienzo.

Inhaló abruptamente. Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño, evitando por completo que tomara la posición que su padre le había enseñado o que recordara la sensación del pincel contra sus dedos. Fue casi un acto reflejo, que había estado practicando los últimos años.

¿Por qué un extraño como él debía saber tanto sobre los recuerdos que había estado dejando empolvar en su cerebro y en su cuerpo?

—Sr. Golden Beast —pronunció Iván lentamente, procurando que Alfred escuchara bien. Éste se quedó impávido pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió alegremente—, no es que no lo haya olvidado, es que los recuerdos no significan nada para mí. Podré tomar un pincel y dar las pinceladas correctas pero nunca podré apreciar la belleza de lo que pinté, pues para mí es repugnante el hecho de que un recuerdo cree cosas, y en el peor caso, que se le llame "bello" a sus creaciones.

—Justo como lo pensé —se resignó y murmuró algo parecido a: "está bien, ya sabía que sería así, escogí la persona correcta, de todas formas"—. En todo caso, puedes empezar. En la mesa está todo lo necesario para que escribas los recuerdos —Iván abrió la boca para preguntar cómo es que lo haría pero Alfred sacudió la cabeza—. No te preocupes. Si de verdad eres la persona correcta, la tarea será sumamente fácil.

Sr. Bufanda asintió y tomó el primer cráneo. Justo en el momento en el que las yemas de sus dedos lo tocaron, hubo un sonido de adentro: _aaagh_. Retiró las manos rápidamente, impactado y Alfred apareció detrás de él, sonriendo, realmente complacido. Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco, para cambiarla por una que relucía de alivio.

—Así que elegí bien —murmuró para sí mismo, luego miró el techo—. Supongo que ahora puedes estar en paz, abuelo.

Iván, reponiéndose de la impresión, colocó ambas manos sobre el hueso y una oleada de información llegó impactando su cerebro. No eran imágenes, tampoco palabras, ni sonidos, ni sensaciones. Todo estaba completamente descrito en el tacto, como si las palabras fueran trasmitidas por puras sensaciones familiares y él ya supiera qué hacer sin necesidad de un lenguaje concreto.

No reparó en la mirada de su compañero, hasta después que hubo completado el trabajo. Escribió un total de diecisiete páginas, en inglés, con una que otra palabra en ruso, de la cual se apresuró a corregir.

—¿Y por qué los recuerdos deben ser escritos? —preguntó Iván, ordenando las hojas en la mesa.

—Hummm… Creo que ya deberías saber la respuesta. Debes escribir los recuerdos para que no se pierdan. Es como tú dijiste: los recuerdos se desvanecerán en la mínima oportunidad que se presente. Los cráneos, al pasar un tiempo, también se convierte en cenizas, y todo el conocimiento que pudimos haber tenido, también se irá. Un día de estos te dejaré leer los demás recuerdos.

—¿Y sobre qué son los recuerdos?

—Sobre los errores humanos —sonrió Alfred, ampliamente—. Quizás es por eso que las bestias mueren: lo hacen para que nos demos cuenta de nuestros errores. Y con una conclusión un poco más aventurada, podríamos decir que las bestias son nuestros errores, representan la maldad y la bondad humana. Por eso existe el equilibrio en el mundo.

Iván le entregó las hojas y Alfred las metió en una carpeta amarilla, que decía en grandes palabras hechas con un rotulador negro: "BESTIA NO. 72", luego lo guardó en el archivero y volvió a sentarse.

—Sr. Bufanda, ¿no extrañas Rusia? —preguntó.

—¿Extrañar... Rusia? —reformuló la pregunta para hacerla sonar un poco sombría.

—Así es. Supongo que tendrás familia o amigos.

—No, estoy completamente solo. Por eso vine contigo. Dije: "nadie me extrañará, ni pensarán en mí ni llorarán por mí, no soy nada para este mundo". No tenía nada que perder. Así que vine —repuso con una sonrisa infantil que no parecía inocente, sino perturbadora y escalofriante.

Alfred encendió un cigarrillo y suspiró melancólicamente.

—Yo también estoy solo. Mi hermano murió de cáncer hace dos años y mi abuelo estaba tan ocupado cuidando este lugar que nunca tuvo tiempo para estar en el hospital —exhaló el humo y volvió su sonrisa, otra vez, sin expresar ninguna emoción. Sólo estaba allí, adornando su cara—. ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre la historia del Pueblo de los Gatos?

Iván lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, casi perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Trata sobre un joven que se subía a los trenes, sin ningún destino en especial. Cuando le atraía un lugar, bajaba del tren y se alojaba en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, un día bajó en un pueblo en especial. Cuando llegó, notó que no había nadie, así que buscó un cuarto en el único hotel del pueblo y se quedó dormido. Despertó en la madrugada, escuchando ruidos y decidió asomarse. Miles y miles de gatos paseaban por la calle, actuando como humanos. Se saludaban, abrían sus tiendas, hablaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, al amanecer todos se habían marchado y el pueblo había quedado desierto otra vez. El tren paraba en la estación todos los días, partiendo puntualmente aunque no subiera nadie. Así que al cuarto día, aquel joven decidió marcharse pero en la estación, el tren nunca se detuvo. El conductor ni siquiera lo miró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca podría regresar a su mundo, se quedaría eternamente en el Pueblo de los Gatos —exhaló el humo de nuevo y aplastó el cigarrillo contra el piso—. Ahora ves, qué fácil es esta historia para nosotros. Después de haber conocido todo esto, Sr. Bufanda, déjame preguntarte si es que quieres regresar a Nueva York.

Él lo sopesó durante un rato, pero después repuso con una sonrisa solemne.

—Me da igual. Como el viajero de la historia, yo no tengo un destino. Quizás él se quedó por mérito propio en aquel mundo, quizás ni siquiera quería seguir viajando.

Alfred volvió a sonreír y asintió ligeramente

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Podría decirse que este lugar es casi igual que el Pueblo de los Gatos, a excepción de que aquí no hay gatos ni edificios. ¿Sabes cómo le llamo yo a este lugar? Le llamo: El Despiadado País de las Maravillas. Existen las bestias, pero también existen sus opuestos. Las bestias mueren casi en el anonimato. Y lo peor de todo, es que hay un eterno atardecer. Sin embargo, este mundo no es más cruel que en el que vivimos. Aquí no hay guerras, no hay hambre ni enfermedades. Pero yo no podría quedarme aquí. ¿Tú sí? —sin darle tiempo para responder, Alfred prosiguió—: Supongo que debes estar cansado y abrumado. ¿Quieres volver?

Titubeó un poco hasta que negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

—Quiero ver a las bestias otra vez. Vamos.

Sr. Golden Beast se levantó de su asiento y lo guió hasta el bosque, cuando las bestias ya estaban dormidas. Descansaban plácidamente sobre el pasto, resoplando suavemente con sus crías a lado. Cuando dormían, entonces el bosque se sumergía en el silencio, dado que no había más animales que ellos.

A Iván se le llenó el corazón de calidez. Aquellas bestias protegían el orden y el caos, entonces, por consiguiente, también protegían la belleza que él apreciaba, el amor extraño que hacía mucho tiempo había estado ocultando.

—Tu padre era pintor, ¿verdad? ¿Eran bonitas sus pinturas? —preguntó Alfred, interrumpiendo la breve atmósfera de tranquilidad que se había creado.

—No lo sé —respondió Sr. Bufanda—. Todas sus pinturas las destruía justo después de que el óleo se secara. Decía que no las soportaba, que eran infames, un intento de arte. Luego de destrozar el lienzo, tomaba los pedazos y decía que la verdadera belleza radicaba en el sufrimiento y la soledad, en la destrucción de uno mismo.

Sr. Golden Beast se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Lo miró inquisitivamente, tratando de averiguar si lo que le contó era cierto. Pero probablemente no necesitaba una respuesta. Él ya la sabía con toda claridad. Encendió otro cigarrillo y después de la segunda calada, dijo:

—Tenía Alzheimer, ¿cierto?

Iván tardó un momento en responder.

—Al final, quisiera o no, todos sus recuerdos fueron destruidos —pronunció suavemente, como si al final hubiera contenido un largo suspiro.

—¿Entonces por qué desapareció repentinamente y nunca se supo nada de él?

—No lo sé.

Después de aquella respuesta, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Iván le pidió un cigarrillo a Alfred y éste se lo concedió gustosamente. Entonces ambos fumaron en silencio, compartiendo ese único momento en el cual los dos podían estar en paz porque, como sabía Iván, habían siempre dos momentos de intimidad: en la cama con una mujer o compartiendo un cigarrillo con un camarada.

O quizás fuera demasiado temprano para tratarle como amigo. Aún no había decidido si era amigo, enemigo o un total extraño.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Está bien —Iván sonrió y tiró el cigarrillo al pasto, donde lo aplastó con la punta de su zapato.

Antes de entrar, Sr. Bufanda se despidió de las bestias con un adiós en ruso, apenas susurrado.

—¿Vendrás mañana también? —ya le estaba esperando.

—Te esperaré en Madison Avenue, otra vez. A la misma hora. Quiero esperar a ver el dorado de esas bestias. Si tengo que esperar por siempre, lo haré.

En dos meses sería otoño. El pensamiento, por primera vez en su vida, lo reconfortó un poco.

En cuestión de minutos estaría de vuelta al mundo al que no pertenecía, pero tampoco tenía algún problema viviendo allí. Y lo más triste de todo era que tampoco tenía un destino fijo, ni un hogar. Sr. Bufanda cargaba a cuestas el ideal retorcido de belleza y Sr. Golden Beast se veía condenado a siempre cuidar de unas bestias majestuosas, solo.

No le pareció un destino triste; más bien, le pareció que las cosas eran así, nada más, que hacía mucho tiempo habían estado predestinadas a ser y que era algo tan simple como nacer, crecer y morir.

Estaba tan perdido dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Alfred se detuvo en seco enfrente de él y empezó a murmurar disculpas atropelladas, para luego quedar en completo silencio.

—Bueno, Sr. Bufanda —comenzó, solemne y tranquilo, casi parecía resignado—, parece que hemos sido abandonados dentro del Despiadado País de las Maravillas —soltó un largo suspiro para luego sonreír sin ninguna emoción y, citando al cuento del que había hablado antes, soltó—: Va siendo hora de que los gatos aparezcan, ¿no crees?

Sonrió él también. No habían sido abandonados porque aquel lugar _era el lugar en el que debía perderse_. Un lugar especialmente predispuesto para que él pudiera quedarse. Miró a Alfred y supo que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. No podían salir de allí.

Contempló la pared lisa y blanca.

La puerta había desaparecido.

* * *

**Nota: **Hace tiempo quería hacer alguna historia con Rusia basado en algún trabajo de Murakami. Traté de hacerlo lo más ligero posible, ya que la novela es un monstruo gigante de conceptos extraños y saltos entre historia e historia. Y no sé si es surrealismo o realismo mágico y... *se muere*

Además, será un three-shot, pero los otros dos serán completamente diferentes a este, con diferentes personajes y situaciones... y eso.

Y una vez más, agradecimientos Lady Orochi (y a su pobre corazón usukiano que fue maltratado en el proceso de lectura).

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Kafka

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Aparición de Lovino (Italia del sur), Antonio (España), Emma (Bélgica), menciones de Govert (Holanda) y Heracles (Grecia). Universo alternativo, uso recurrente de simbolismos y conceptos un poco difíciles de explicar. Puede que haya un ligero OoC por el bien de la trama. Basado en_ Kafka en la orilla_ de Haruki Murakami.

* * *

_When I first met you, I felt a kind of contradiction in you. You're seeking something, but at the same time, you are running away for all you're worth._

Siempre tuvo miedo de no reaccionar a tiempo. Es decir, quedarse estancado en un momento, sin poderse mover, sin poder hablar, simplemente mirando hacia el horizonte, en busca de una desesperada respuesta. Sentía que podían pasar horas, años, y él nunca podría reaccionar. Simplemente podría quedarse callado, paralizado, hasta que el instinto lo obligara a moverse, a protegerse.

Como cuando su hermano murió.

Fue como si la sangre se le congelara toda de un golpe. Era un milagro que estuviera respirando. A pesar de estar consciente de la situación, de ver los ojos vacíos de su hermano, de su cuerpo que empezaba a perder la vida, no hizo nada. Se quedó sentado en la arena, mirando fijamente el cadáver. Sabía qué sucedía, que sucedería. Fue hasta después de treinta minutos que empezó a gritar. Soltó todo el aire de un golpe, en un aullido que pedía auxilio.

Por supuesto, la culpa recayó sobre él. No de forma directa (quién habría sido capaz de hablarle a Lovino después de llorar y gemir durante tres horas seguidas), sino que, poco a poco, sus padres comenzaron a alejarse, a hablar de su hermano muerto en cualquier oportunidad que tenían, destruyendo de una vez todo recuerdo de amor que había conocido.

En todos los test psicológicos que se le aplicaban, Lovino mentía. ¿Cómo es la relación con su familia?: Buena. ¿Cómo es la relación con sus amigos?: Buena. ¿Cuáles son sus miedos? (Y entonces se detenía, vacilaba un momento con el lápiz en la mano y respondía con la misma respuesta que había puesto en la infancia): Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Lo cual era, en parte, cierto.

Sin embargo, ¿sería él capaz de encontrar aquella codiciada salida de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, quedaba completamente aterrado. La oscuridad era absoluta, y estaba dispuesta a engullirlo en cualquier momento. Así como la oscuridad del mar le arrebató la vida a su hermano. E incluso aunque fuera un medio para sostener los sueños, Lovino _no debía_ tenerlos porque, de lo contrario, significaría que aquella oscuridad tan temida terminaría arrastrándolo, junto con su débil esperanza y sus pocas ganas de alargar su vida.

—Conseguiste el dinero —dijo, sin ni siquiera preguntar quién hablaba.

—Sí. Fue fácil.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó instantáneamente.

—Un poco más de cuatro mil euros —respondió Lovino cansinamente—. Hay más en la cuenta bancaria de mi madre, pero creo que, de momento, está bien…

—Sí, está bien —concordó—. Ahora, no creo que ese dinero lo haya traído Santa Claus como regalo de Navidad, ¿eh? —se burló, sin perder ese tono robótico con el que solía hablar.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, idiota —respondió Lovino, repentinamente furioso—. Lo importante es que ya los tengo, de que ahora puedo avanzar y de que puedo sobrevivir unos cuantos meses hasta conseguir un trabajo o…

—Deberías saber un poco más de qué va el mundo —suspiró el joven llamado Cuervo—. ¿Quién demonios le dará trabajo a un niño de dieciséis años como tú? Pero, ¡en fin! No sirve de nada que te pinte las cosas tan negras si ni siquiera has comenzado.

—No hay vuelta atrás —repuso.

—No, no la hay. Eso es lo más emocionante de todo —susurró el joven llamado Cuervo—. _A veces, el destino se parece a una pequeña tempestad de arena que cambia de dirección sin cesar._

—¿La historia de la tormenta? ¿Otra vez? —bufó.

La línea se quedó en silencio.

—¿No te gusta? Es bonita, debes admitirlo.

—¿Es que acaso es lo único que sabes, aparte de estafar a la gente y vaciar cuentas bancarias?

El joven Cuervo se deshizo en risas. Eran metálicas, mecánicas, completamente desagradables. Lovino tuvo que separarse un momento del auricular. Aquellas risas le provocaban arcadas.

—_Tú cambias de rumbo intentando evitarla. Y entonces la tormenta también cambia de dirección, siguiéndote a ti_ —repuso.

—Que me siga cuanto quiera. A estas alturas, ya me da igual.

—_La tormenta no es algo que venga de lejos y que no guarde relación contigo. Esta tormenta, en definitiva, eres tú._

Sabía cómo acababa aquello, por lo que no necesitaba la voz robótica del joven llamado Cuervo para acabar la narración. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber la historia de memoria, no podía evitar esa sensación del aire azotando contra su piel, una advertencia inexorable de que la tormenta llegaría hasta él, y entonces se lo tragaría, lo hundiría en lo más profundo y lo dejaría morir.

—Partiré mañana alrededor del mediodía —dijo, ignorando los escalofríos y el temor que lo llevaba a jadear casi silenciosamente.

—Ahora, ¿estás preparado para adentrarte en el cruel y perverso mundo de los adultos? —preguntó.

—No hay vuelta atrás —repitió.

—Qué niño más valiente. El niño más valiente del mundo adentrándose en una realidad despiadada. Te admiro.

—Mentiroso.

¿Quién no mentía en los test psicológicos? Nadie dejaría tan fácil que un extraño pudiera mirar directo a sus demonios, esperando escarbar por las razones. Obviamente, él nunca dijo una palabra al respecto. Una vez le preguntaron cómo se sentía por la muerte de su hermano: su rostro permaneció estoico, sus labios no se movieron durante un rato. Una pena, ¿no es así?, había dicho. Cuando el psicólogo había insistido en que abriera más su corazón, que estaba bien si dejaba a su dolor escapar, Lovino realmente pensó que ese tipo era un idiota. Cuando nada más quedaba, el dolor era lo único que podía mantenerlo vivo. El dolor, el rencor, la tristeza, la soledad, y todas esas bonitas variables que excusaban la mayor parte del comportamiento humano. Obviamente, como cualquier persona lógica (o más bien, como una bestia inteligente que sabía cómo sobrevivir), nunca dijo nada. Si el dolor permanecía, entonces se sabía vivo. Si se sabía vivo, podría seguir avanzando. Si seguía avanzando, quizás podría escapar de esa oscuridad que le perseguía para engullirlo.

—Cuídate. De verdad. Sería una pena que no llegaras a sobrevivir a la tormenta.

—Una pena, ¿no es así?

**.**

—¡Qué engorro! —se quejó un gato de pelaje negro al bajar del alféizar de la ventana y aterrizar grácilmente en el sillón.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la voz del hombre era calmada y sonaba alegre.

—El clima. ¿Es que acaso no has salido?

—Oh, no, no. Odio esta época del año: siempre está lloviendo. Deprimente, ¿eh?

—A mí me dan lata los climas soleados —terció una gata gris que rápidamente saltó hacia su regazo—. Hace mucho calor y el sol es tan destellante que temo quedarme ciega.

—Bueno, el punto aquí es que se avecina una tormenta, una tan grande y ruidosa como jamás hayamos presenciado.

—Te asustan los relámpagos, ¿verdad? —expresó sardónicamente un gato marrón.

—¡Así que es eso! —exclamó la gata.

—N-No, ¡obviamente no! Es sólo que lamento no poder salir a cazar las luciérnagas del patio trasero.

El hombre sonrió, formando dos hoyuelos cerca de las comisuras de la boca que lo hacían lucir extremadamente joven. Sus ojos vibraban de vitalidad.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Sputnik? ¿Lamentas la tormenta o lamentas el sol o lamentas el no poder salir a cazar luciérnagas?

Con un grácil movimiento, la gata aludida se puso sobre ambas patas, meneó su esponjosa cola y miró al hombre directo a los ojos.

—La tormenta vendrá.

Dicho esto, la gata Sputnik desapareció entre la oscuridad del umbral de la puerta.

**.**

Una vez le había dicho a su madre: Yo no soy tu hijo. Tus niños murieron ahogados en una playa francesa.

Entonces su madre había consentido abrir una cuenta de banco a su nombre, depositar tanto dinero como le fuera posible, e inscribirlo en una escuela en el extranjero, bajo un nombre y apellido falso. Ella misma se había prestado para firmar todos los papeles que Lovino le entregara, sin quejarse, preguntar o negarse. Después de todo, tenía razón. Lovino no era más que un extraño.

Lovino siempre supuso que era por eso que su madre siempre hablaba del pasado: ella se había quedado allí, sus pasos habían cesado justo cuando le entregaron a su hijo en un ataúd. No tenía ningún tipo de futuro, y aunque aún hubiera una mínima esperanza de recuperarlo, definitivamente lo rechazaría. Ambos, madre e hijo, se descarrilaron en direcciones opuestas.

—Pasajeros con destino a Italia, favor de abordar…

—Ah, maldición —masculló con un trozo de comida en la boca. Apresuró sus mandíbulas a que masticaran más rápido y corrió hasta la sala de abordaje. Había hecho eso docenas de veces, cada vez que regresaba a casa en las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero esas eran tonterías: nadie quería cenar con el recuerdo de un muerto.

Recibió una llamada.

—Hola, hola, pequeño niño valiente. ¿Te vas a Italia? ¿Regresas a tu hogar?

—Oh —gruñó, enfadado—. Hace mucho perdí mi hogar. Pero no me importa. Sólo regreso a Italia porque me gusta el clima y la comida. No regreso _por ellos_.

—¿Una bonita reconciliación familiar no estaría bien?

—No. Ellos ya tienen la familia que quieren.

El joven llamado Cuervo suspiró.

—Así que ahora eres… una especie de huérfano, ¿eh?

—Creí habértelo explicado la última vez que hablamos —bufó.

—Sí, sí, dijiste algo sobre eso. Pero no te llamé por tus padres. De hecho, tengo alguien esperándote en el aeropuerto de Italia. He encontrado el lugar perfecto para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo verás y entonces te llevarás una gran sorpresa. Esta vez no cobraré ni un centavo. Lo hago como favor al mocoso súper valiente que acaba de meterse en un lugar cruel. Sólo no quiero que mueras.

—Ah, qué considerado eres —respondió sarcásticamente—. Pensé que tú lo que más amabas era el dinero de la gente. Estaba equivocado, creo.

—No, es totalmente cierto —el joven llamado Cuervo se rió con esa voz metálica—. Creo que será divertido. No… no sólo no quiero que mueras. Quiero divertirme un rato jugando contigo. Quiero ver si eres la tormenta que tanto temes.

A él le había tocado firmar los papeles del hospital. La palabra _quimioterapia_ retumbaba en todas partes. Cáncer, quimioterapia, pocas posibilidades, trataremos, no es tan malo, su madre saldrá adelante.

Claro, el vacío, la nada. Era una prórroga, una tregua. Podía sumergirse cuantas veces deseara. Era tan fácil como cerrar los ojos, echar la cabeza para atrás, olvidarse de todo. Fue la primera y única vez que no le temió a la oscuridad absoluta, en vez, le agradeció que pudiera ser envuelto en ella y que, sin calidez alguna, pudiera brindarle algún soporte.

Cuando su madre murió, él iba pasando casualmente por la habitación. La vio rendirse ante la muerte, y sería de esas imágenes que él jamás olvidaría. Una cosa era rendirse ante la vida (como había hecho al saber que sus niños estaban muertos) pero una muy diferente era rendirse ante la muerte.

Dio un suspiro, entornó los ojos, los cerró, abrió ligeramente los labios. Todo su cuerpo le decía a la muerte:

Ven, aquí estoy. Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

**.**

Justo como había dicho el joven llamado Cuervo, a la salida del aeropuerto, una joven de cabello rubio y una llamativa falda de color verde, se le había acercado.

—Tú eres el joven Vargas, ¿cierto? —dijo con una melodiosa e infantil voz. Entre sus palabras se podía distinguir un leve acento, dulce, que Lovino no pudo identificar.

—Uh, eh, sí.

La joven le extendió una mano.

—Me llamo Emma. Todo un placer, joven Vargas.

—Uh —vaciló por un instante—, no me llames "joven Vargas". Dime Lovino.

Ella le guiñó un ojo en signo de aceptación. Asintió repetidas veces, y luego sonrió.

—Hay un auto afuera esperándonos. ¿Nos vamos?

Emma esperó a que recogiera su equipaje y al salir del aeropuerto, lo guió entre la hilera de autos estacionados hasta un desvencijado Fiat de color rojo.

Dentro, había un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Le sonrió cálidamente cuando Emma abrió la puerta y lo invitó a subirse.

—Soy Antonio. Mucho gusto.

La última vez que había pisado Italia había sido para tomar sus cosas e irse de su hogar. Cuando lo hizo, su padre se había quedado expectante en el sillón, con una expresión agria, pero sin decir nada. Su presencia era nula, puesto que no se podía definir con claridad si estaba enfadado, decepcionado o aliviado. Él, claramente, sabía cuánto dinero tenía en la maleta, cuánto dinero más tenía en varias cuentas bancarias, a dónde iría. Pero nunca lo buscó, ni siquiera se despidió cuando Lovino dio los últimos pasos que le faltaban para llegar al umbral de la puerta y giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar la reacción de su padre. Nada. Como decía Kafka: eres un ingenioso aliado de tus sepultureros, dijo como último recuerdo.

—Antonio y yo tenemos una Biblioteca muy especial —comenzó Emma, recogiéndose el cabello hacia atrás, dejando a la vista dos pendientes de color escarlata—. Sólo hay libros de poesía, especialmente de haiku[1] y tanka[2]. También tenemos recopilaciones de poesía normal, pero los que tienen el tiempo y la paciencia para venir hasta acá, son eruditos en ese tipo de poesía, por lo que los demás libros no los tocan —giró, le sonrió, a Lovino le llegó una leve esencia de magnolia y rosas—. ¿Y a ti, Lovino? ¿Te gusta la poesía?

—No realmente —dijo, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de mantenerse indiferente de sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué te gusta, entonces?

—Nada en especial.

—¿Y qué no te gusta?

—Nada en especial.

Fue después de un tiempo que se relacionó con el joven llamado Cuervo. Justamente, fue el día de su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Su amigo Heracles (con el cual mantenía largas conversaciones, o más bien, él hablaba, puesto que Lovino siempre lo miraba con ojos perplejos, atento a toda palabra que pudiera otorgarle) fue quien descolgó el teléfono, Te voy a presentar a alguien que te puede ayudar en el futuro, considéralo un regalo de mi parte, y lo llamó.

Temes a la imaginación. Y a los sueños más aún. Temes a la responsabilidad que puede derivarse de ellos. Pero no puedes evitar dormir. Y si duermes, sueñas. Cuando estás despierto, puedes refrenar, más o menos, la imaginación. Pero los sueños no hay manera de controlarlos, había comenzado, con su característica voz metálica, monótona, cubierta de una frialdad latente entre la realidad y la línea telefónica.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Quizás a perdernos? —respondió Antonio con media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**.**

—Él tratará de pasar por _la puerta de entrada_ —dijo Sputnik—. Debes detenerlo. Detenerlo _a toda costa_, ¿entiendes? _Mátalo_.

—¿Matarlo? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué?

—Tú no debes saber eso —respondió la gata—. Hay cosas que tú no debes saber. Sin embargo, deberías se perfectamente capaz de identificarlo. A _él_. Debes matarlo. Estrangúlalo. Dispárale. Quémalo. Clávale un cuchillo. No importa la forma, sólo que deje de respirar.

—¿Por qué?

—Los gatos lo sabemos todo. No hay ni una sola cosa que se nos escape. Ese hombre es peligroso, y si entra _aquí_, podría llevar todo al caos. Y tú eso no deseas, ¿cierto? —la gata asintió— Tú bien sabes que una vez que esa _puerta de entrada_ se cierra, la historia se termina; ¡púuuum!, tú y yo nos desvaneceremos en medio de la realidad. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Espéralo en la oscuridad. _Él_ está allí, agazapado, buscando entrar, mirando a su alrededor. Es como una bestia, ¿ajá? Pero tarde o temprano tendrá que salir. Y entonces se cruzará en tu camino. Aprovecha la oportunidad y mátalo. No dejes ni un rastro de lo que fue.

—¿Y si él me mata a mí primero?

Entonces la gata sonrió, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Viene una tormenta.

Sputnik saltó hacia el otro lado de la cerca y se fue, sin decir nada más.

—¡Me rindo!

**.**

Ha envejecido  
hasta el sonido  
de las gotas de lluvia. [3]

Antonio se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Perdido?

—No: fugitivo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho —mintió.

—Pareces más joven.

—¿Así lo crees? —replicó Lovino, visiblemente molesto.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar —dijo Antonio, alegremente—. Ya que a partir de hoy eres nuestro invitado, puedes tomar la habitación que más te guste y podrás ir a nuestro librería cuando gustes. Por favor, no te limites.

Emma, a un lado suyo, asintió entusiastamente.

—Iré a preparar la cena. Por favor, instálate. Si necesitas algo, dímelo.

Heracles solía contarle que antes el mundo no estaba conformado por hombres y mujeres, sino por hombres-hombres, hombres-mujeres, mujeres-mujeres. O sea, que el ser humano comprendía dos personas. Todos eran felices y nunca nadie estaba solo. No obstante, los dioses decidieron partirlos a todos por la mitad. Entonces el mundo se dividió en hombres y mujeres, y desde ese día los seres humanos van corriendo desesperados en busca de la mitad que les falta. Cuando Lovino preguntó el por qué, Heracles se encogió de hombros. No lo sé, los dioses son irascibles y tienden a ser excesivamente idealistas, quizás se trató de algún castigo. Terminada la respuesta, y con gran disgusto de Lovino, susurró: Para un ser humano es muy duro vivir solo, ¿verdad?

—Ven, te mostraré las habitaciones —se ofreció Antonio.

Ambos se levantaron y recorrieron la casa en completo silencio, abriendo las puertas de cada habitación con sigilo, avergonzados de haber perturbado la agradable paz que reinaba en ese momento.

—Desde aquí puedo adivinar que te escapaste de casa, ¿cierto? —dijo él, con las manos en los bolsillos, incrementando su aspecto despreocupado y jovial.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —replicó.

—Yo también estuve perdido —suspiró, mirando hacia el techo—. Pero, incluso para perderse, uno tiene que buscar los lugares adecuados. Haciendo un lado eso, ¿no te buscarán? ¿No estarán preocupados?

Lovino resopló. Miró hacia arriba, buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

—No. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo me olvidarán, si no es que ya lo hicieron.

Antonio sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Por qué escapaste? ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?

—No. Simplemente sentía que si me quedaba, no lograría avanzar. Me quedaría allí por siempre; y la sensación más tediosa que jamás alguien pueda tener es la de quedarse estancado en un solo lugar.

Antes que Antonio pudiera dar una respuesta apropiada, apareció un gato gris, majestuoso, en medio del pasillo. Ambos se quedaron quietos, esperando la reacción del felino. Había salido de entre la puerta entre cerrada de una de las habitaciones.

—Sputnik —susurró Antonio con dulzura. Se puso en cuclillas y abrió los brazos, esperando que la gata saltara hacia él.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó sentada, moviendo la cola, como esperando algo. Le dirigió una mirada a Lovino antes de marcharse.

Y él estaba seguro de algo. Esa mirada era de bienvenida. Nada más que eso.

Seguramente, el joven llamado Cuervo tenía razón: todos eran arrastrados, quisieran o no, hacia la realidad.

**.**

Eran más de las cinco de la tarde cuando el conductor del auto se estacionó en una acera. Vestía un simple traje negro, una corbata roja y el cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Su expresión no delataba nada, ni siquiera el nivel de alcohol que circulaba por su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Con un equilibrio admirable, el hombre se bajó del auto y caminó por la acera hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro. Extendió sobre el piso sucio, un pedazo de periódico y se sentó.

Maldijo en voz baja el no haber traído la última botella de whisky; sin embargo, no hizo ningún ademán de ir a conseguirlo. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirando la pared húmeda y oscura.

(—Tu padre te enseñó a disparar, ¿verdad? —susurra la gata.

—Sí, pero nunca he intentado hacerlo de nuevo desde que le disparé a un ciervo. Vi la sangre, y me aterroricé tanto por la calidez y la rapidez con la que fluía, que decidí dejarlo. Nunca volví a tocar un arma. Le tengo tanto miedo a la muerte, como a la vida, como ser yo el ciervo o el cazador.

—Tú lo dices, ¿eh? —se burla— Tú no eres la persona indicada para hablar sobre el miedo.)

El hombre aspiró lentamente el aire que le rodeaba, embriagándose del aroma del asfalto mojado y la suciedad. La verdadera cueva de un animal salvaje.

Hacía frío.

(—¿Está realmente bien asesinarlo?

—Es una pobre bestia, un animal sin conciencia. Incluso un gato como yo debería tener el suficiente sentido común para saber que este hombre debe ser eliminado.

—Me refiero a que si tendré problemas legales o algo así…

—Yo de eso no sé —replica inmediatamente—. Soy sólo un gato. Sé de instintos y sobrevivencia. Sé que ese hombre, _él_, debe ser eliminado inmediatamente, cueste lo que cueste, ¿entiendes?)

**.**

Cerezos en flor  
y recuerdos de seres queridos.  
Todos tan lejos de aquí. [4]

Se detuvo frente a un cuadro. Era un joven sentado en la playa mirando la lejanía del atardecer.

Un solo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Qué pasiva ha de ser la muerte, qué distorsionada ha de ser esta realidad.

Antonio se quedó detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un bonito cuadro, ¿no?

—¿Quién lo pintó?

—El hermano de Emma —susurró. Después suspiró y carraspeó—. Quizás no debería estar contándote esto pero… ahora que formas parte de la Biblioteca, creo que está bien. Emma solía ser una niña increíblemente talentosa. Destacaba en cualquier ámbito, y además era hermosa. Tenía un hermano, tres años mayor que ella. Ambos vivían con su familia en una ciudad de Bélgica, bastante conservadora, por cierto. Eran inseparables: Emma no iba a ningún lugar sin su hermano y viceversa. Se querían tanto que muchos dudaron lo fraternal que fuera su relación. Por eso, su familia decidió mandar a estudiar a su hermano a la capital. Los separaron, así nada más, y pasaron a formar dos almas, en vez de una —_los dioses decidieron partirlos a todos por la mitad_—. Ella se quedó allí. Él estudió Leyes o algo así, y Emma entró al Conservatorio. Los dos se escribían cada día, y si alguna vez el correo llegaba atrasado, Emma tocaba el violín todo el día hasta que la carta llegaba. En pleno auge de su carrera musical, ella le escribió un poema, le agregó música y todo. Y cuando él recibió la carta, inmediatamente se puso a pintar este cuadro que aquí vez. Y en 1970, Emma grabó un disco. El sencillo principal se llamaba _Kafka a la orilla_ y era justamente el poema que ella había escrito y musicalizado. Se vendieron millones de copias y la canción sonaba en todas las estaciones de radio; como sea, es una canción preciosa. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, su hermano murió. Un hombre misterioso le había disparado tres veces en el pecho y su cuerpo lo había dejado en la orilla de la calle, como si fuera un perro muerto, ¿sabes? Al enterarse, Emma se encerró en su habitación, dejó el Conservatorio, ni siquiera asistió al funeral. Pasaron los días, y los días, y cuando nadie se dio cuenta, Emma ya se había ido. Nadie sabía a dónde se había marchado. Sus padres tampoco. Simplemente, un día, se esfumó. Ambos nos encontramos en una estación de tren y decidimos que iríamos al mismo destino, con un completo desconocido sólo porque sí, porque probablemente no exista nada más realista que viajar par con par con alguien con quien sólo has cruzado tres palabras.

En la vida de los hombres hay un punto a partir del cual ya no podemos retroceder, había dicho Heracles una vez, Y en algunos casos, existe otro a partir del cual ya no podemos seguir avanzando. Y cuando llegamos a ese punto, para bien o para mal, lo único que podemos hacer es callarnos y aceptarlo. Y seguir viviendo de ese futuro. Lovino había aplaudido, lo había felicitado hipócritamente, había alimentado su ego, aunque sólo pensaba en lo patética que era esa conclusión, sacada de ninguna experiencia con la verdadera desesperación de quedarse contemplando la situación sin poder hacer nada.

—Después de la cena te puedo prestar el disco —propuso Antonio, sonriendo—. Yo tengo una copia, aunque procura no oírlo cuando Emma esté despierta. Odia recordar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con un hecho pasado.

Sin dejar de mirar el cuadro en la pared, Lovino se movió lentamente hacia atrás y dijo, en una forma totalmente confidencial, midiendo las palabras:

—Yo tenía un buen amigo que siempre me contaba sobre filosofía y tragedias griegas. Hay una en especial: la de Casandra. Era una profetisa. Apolo le lanzó una maldición que consistía en que sus profecías siempre se cumplirían aunque nadie las creyera. Pero estas profecías siempre hablaban de traición, muerte y enfermedades. Pronto se convirtió en la persona más odiada y fue desterrada. Mi padre me dijo a mí una profecía. La repitió toda mi vida, en cada oportunidad que tenía: "Tú matarás a tu padre, a tu madre, a tu hermano, y todo lo que amas en esta vida tendrá lugar a su destrucción en tus manos".

**.**

_Kafka en la orilla del mar_ [5]

Cuando tú estás en el borde del mundo

Yo estoy en el cráter de un volcán muerto

A la sombra de la puerta

Se yerguen las palabras que han perdido sus letras

(estribillo)

Kafka está sentado en una silla a la orilla del mar

Pensando en el péndulo que hace oscilar el mundo

Cando el círculo del mundo se cierra

La sombra de la esfinge sin destino

Se convierte en cuchillos

Y se atraviesa tus sueños

**.**

_Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo._

El corazón le corría frenético y sus pulmones gruñían por más oxígeno en jadeos incesantes que parecían los de una bestia enfurecida.

Corrió hasta el otro lado del callejón y se escondió entre la oscuridad que le proporcionaba una guarida perfecta.

(—Yo simplemente me sumerjo en la oscuridad. Como siempre lo he hecho.)

Esperó pacientemente a que él cerrara los ojos, hastiado del alcohol y la humedad del callejón. Esperó y esperó, hasta que por fin la oportunidad de la que había hablado Sputnik se presentó.

Con el cuchillo entre sus manos (asco, asco, asco, el filo del cuchillo silba en el aire, anunciando que la cacería apenas comenzaba; qué asco, el peso del arma entre sus dedos, qué asco tener que ser arrastrado hacia la tormenta otra vez) se acercó por el lado izquierdo.

Lo tomó desprevenido. Tomó su cuello entre ambas manos, dejando el cuchillo a una distancia considerable, y comenzó a apretar y apretar y apretar. La víctima (la presa, la bestia desesperada), tenía demasiado alcohol en la sangre como para pensar en defenderse o como para coordinar adecuadamente sus movimientos. Pronto, cayó pesadamente a un lado.

Sólo para corroborar que efectivamente había dejado de respirar, tomó el cuchillo y lo clavó una y otra vez. Lo asesinó con tanta fiereza que olvidó su miedo a la calidez de la sangre y a la facilidad con la que la vida podía desvanecerse.

Vomitó violentamente de regreso a casa.

**.**

Nadie que vaya  
por este camino  
Crepúsculo de otoño [6]

A partir del cuarto día, podría decirse que Lovino dejó a lado un poco de su característico mal humor y comenzó a rondar tranquilamente por la Biblioteca. Leyó todo cuanto pudo, aunque realmente no le interesaba la poesía japonesa y no entendía la mayoría, puesto que no sabía mucho sobre el simbolismo oriental.

Cuando Emma se ausentaba, él aprovechaba para reproducir cuantas veces fueran posibles _Kafka a la orilla del mar_; regularmente, más de tres veces. Como había dicho Antonio, era una canción preciosa, y la versión de orquesta, tocada por ella en piano y en violín, no hacía más que evocar a su memoria cuando su hermano se ahogó en una playa francesa.

Sin embargo, no era un recuerdo doloroso o especialmente triste. Simplemente llegaba, como el polvo que ha sido barrido por el aire, y se iba, sin dejar ninguna huella de que alguna vez fue recordado. Era en cuestión de minutos y no dejaba la sensación espasmódica de terror que se repetía como una especie de maldición: cada vez era lo mismo, podía escucharse a sí mismo aullar por auxilio y sentir los músculos tensarse, jadear, la imagen era tan vívida que tenía que repetirse mentalmente cómo se llamaba, qué día era, qué año era, en dónde se encontraba y que _estaba a salvo_.

La gran parte de su rutina estaba basada en la de Antonio. Emma solía ausentarse bastante seguido, sin decir ni una sólo palabra de a dónde iba. Casi siempre partía antes de que amaneciera y regresaba un poco antes de la medianoche. Ni siquiera Antonio sabía dónde se encontraba. Así que con la poca presencia de Emma, cada quien hacía las cosas por su lado.

Lovino solía desayunar y almorzar en la Biblioteca, apenas despegando los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo. Antonio siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación, rodeado de un montón de gatos de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Cuando él le invitó a Lovino a pasar, el aire de la habitación le sorprendió. Había esperado un olor desagradable y un ambiente mucho más desordenado. No obstante, a pesar de los tantos gatos, el aire estaba impregnado de un cálido aroma a madera vieja y magnolias. Y los gatos eran increíblemente dóciles, siguiendo los pasos de Antonio con inusitado sigilo.

—Así que tú vienes huyendo de una profecía, ¿eh?

—¿Es que no te lo dije, idiota? —replicó, visiblemente irritado— Yo no quiero matar a mi padre, ni a mi madre ni a mi hermano.

—Claro que no —respondió, conciliador—. Eso es imposible. Incluso en metáforas, alegorías, analogías. Eso no pasará.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —sonrió—. A ti te gustan las tragedias griegas, ¿verdad?: no es la persona la que elige su destino, sino el destino la que elige la persona, ese es fundamente básico. Y la tragedia, según Aristóteles, irónicamente, no surge de los defectos del personaje, sino de sus virtudes —con una mano, alcanzó a tocar ligeramente el cabello de Lovino, en un gesto que demostraba su comprensión, su cariño y su respeto. Lovino, intentando evitar cualquier tipo de contacto, se alejó, pero no pudo resistir la calidez humana porque la extrañaba (¿hace cuánto tiempo había dado su último abrazo, su último beso, su último apretón de manos?)—. Lovino, destino o no, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ocúltate aquí el tiempo que consideres necesario, hasta que la tormenta haya pasado —sonrió, lo miró con ternura—. Tú eres la tormenta, ¿verdad?

_A faint clap of thunder_  
_Even if the rain comes not,_  
_I will stay here, together with you _[7]

**.**

—Y usted, señor gato, ¿cómo se llama?

—Lo he olvidado —responde el gato—. No es que no tenga nombre, es que simplemente dejé de necesitarlo y lo olvidé.

—Su rostro me recuerda a algo que dijo un escritor llamado Kerouak. ¿Le apetece escucharlo?

—Está bien, adelante.

—"El hombre, al menos una vez en la vida, debe perderse en un erial y experimentar una soledad absoluta, sana, un poco aburrida incluso. Y así descubrirá que depende completamente de sí mismo y conocerá sus capacidades potenciales". Usted parece ser un gato muy solitario, por eso me acordé de Kerouak en cuanto vi su rostro… ¡Ja, ja, ja, la punta de su nariz es muy graciosa! Ese escritor pertenecía a un grupo llamado… ehhmmm… ¡Era un sputnik!... Oh, no, no es cierto. Sputnik fue el satélite ruso. Beatnik[8] es la corriente literaria. Caray, cómo afectan los años… ¡Oh, ya sé, señor gato! ¡Le llamaré Sputnik!

—¿Como el satélite ruso?

—Sí, es bastante bonito, ¿no cree?

—Por mí está bien.

**.**

Los pasos anhelados  
Están lejos,  
Sobre las hojas caídas. [9]

(—"¿Por qué no? Cualquier cosa está bien con tal de no quedarse en esta orilla solitaria, y qué importa que después de la muerte exista la nada."

—¿Por qué lo dices?)

Aire.

Necesita aire.

Siente el peso de alguien sobre él.

Las manos las tiene húmedas, el líquido está tibio.

La vida desvaneciéndose.

Se paraliza.

Cae en la oscuridad.

(—… Sin embargo, por más que trataba de despabilarlo, por más que lo sacudía y le gritaba desesperadamente, él parecía estar ausente. Como si su mente estuviera perdida en otro mundo.

—¡Lovino! ¡Lovino!

—Es inútil, señor, yo intenté hacer lo mismo. No se ha movido de allí en más de dos horas. ¿Estará bien?)

Lo arrastra hasta la orilla.

Lo ve morirse poco a poco.

Y la escena es cruel, tan cruel, tan cruda, que lo único que puede hacer es mirarla. Mirarla, grabarla en cada parte de su memoria, asegurarse de que nunca podrá librarse de ella.

(—Sí, yo estuve allí con él. Ambos salimos a comprar cigarrillos. Estábamos agotados por los exámenes finales de la universidad, necesitábamos relajarnos.

—¿Qué sucedió después?

—Cuando cruzábamos la avenida, un hombre nos apuntó con una pistola, gritó que estaba buscando la _puerta de entrada_. Y como no supimos qué decirle, disparó…

—¿Y qué hizo usted?

—Yo estaba aterrorizado. Cuando Govert se desplomó, yo estaba paralizado. Incluso cuando los dos caímos al suelo, seguía sin poder reaccionar…)

La respiración se le congela.

Él alza una mano, pide ayuda.

Intenta hablar pero de su boca sólo sale la eminente respuesta de la muerte.

(—Hey, niño, ¿hablas francés?

—…

—¡Hey! ¡Di algo! ¿Qué pasó?

—… Hermano…)

Pronto llegarán pero lo harán demasiado tarde.

El líquido ahora es frío y está por todas partes.

(—No parecen haber secuelas, señor Fernández. ¿Está seguro de que hay algo extraño?

—Sí.

—Cuénteme qué le sucede.

—Verá… Puede usted considerarme un loco pero… desde _ese incidente_, puedo hablar con los gatos…

—¿Eh?

—Un día un gato llegó a mi puerta. Me dijo que se llamaba Sputnik. Y que una tormenta llegaría, y con ella, una oportunidad valiosísima. Sin embargo, a partir de que pude entender a los gatos, no he sido capaz de escribir ni una palabra. Es como si el abecedario y las ideas no fueran las mismas, como si mi cuerpo y mi cerebro hablaran idiomas diferentes. Tampoco he podido leer, y estoy casi seguro de que puedo mantener una conversación de milagro.)

**.**

_Every one of us is losing something precious to us. Lost opportunities, lost possibilities, feelings we can never get back again. __That's part of what it means to be alive._

Pasó un mes completo hasta que el joven llamado Cuervo le volvió a llamar.

El pequeño teléfono celular que Lovino creía obsoleto y olvidado, empezó a sonar a las dos de la madrugada. Inevitablemente enojado, Lovino tomó el pequeño aparato:

—Hola, me estaba aburriendo sin ti. ¿Estás preparado para volver?

—¿Volver?

—Sí, sí, volver. Todavía _no es hora_ de que te pierdas por allá, ¿sabes? Debes volver. _Ese mundo_ todavía no te pertenece.

—No quiero irme.

—No te pongas obstinado, niño valiente. Debes volver. _Necesitas_ volver. Ahora la tormenta ya ha pasado. Puedes avanzar. Bueno, aunque quieras o no, yo ya se lo he comunicado a Emma y a Antonio. Te llevarán al aeropuerto, ¿entiendes?

—No quiero irme —repitió.

—Oh-oh. No te pongas de rebelde. Tienes que venir a un funeral: tu padre ha muerto.

Silencio.

—Creíste que te librarías de la profecía, ¿eh? Yo también lo creí, pero al parecer te persiguió. Pero, ¿realmente te has librado de ella? ¿Se ha cumplido?

—¿He matado yo a mi padre?

—Aunque llegues al fin del mundo, no podrás huir. Trata de adivinarlo, Lovino.

El joven llamado Cuervo colgó.

Tarareó la canción _Kafka en la orilla del mar_ hasta llegar a la entrada de la Biblioteca. Se sentó en un rincón, rodeado de pilas altísimas de libros.

Como a Casandra, ¿él también sería desterrado, sería odiado? Cuando por fin había encontrado un lugar en donde permanecer, le era arrebatado. Quizás sí, quizás después de todo, el joven llamado Cuervo no alardeaba y decía la verdad: estaba siendo arrastrado de vuelta al mundo al cual pertenecía, quisiera o no. La muerte de su padre no podría significar otra cosa.

Unos ligeros pasos se escucharon desde la entrada. Lovino alzó la cabeza y vio a Antonio llegar. Lo miró en la oscuridad. Silenciosamente, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Debes irte de aquí. Inmediatamente —dijo—. La _puerta de entrada_ no tardará en cerrarse. Vete.

—Me niego a volver. En _el otro lado_, yo no tengo familia ni amigos. Estoy solo. Aquella vida no significa nada para mí.

—Vete. Debes volver. Yo quiero que vuelvas.

—¿Aunque allí no haya nada de lo que yo desee?

—Sí… pero una vez que estés allí, recuérdanos. A Sputnik, a mí, a Emma, esta casa, esta Biblioteca, mis gatos, las luciérnagas del patio trasero. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Tan importantes son los recuerdos?

—A veces —Antonio cerró los ojos—. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? A veces no hay nada más importante que los recuerdos.

—Llévate el cuadro —terció una voz femenina en la distancia. El sonido de los pasos se incrementó, hasta que la delgada figura de Emma pudo distinguirse entre la oscuridad—. Quiero que lo lleves a donde sea que vayas en el futuro.

—¿De verdad?

—Ese cuadro siempre ha sido tuyo.

El sol pegándole en la cara. La sensación de la arena bajo sus pies. La brisa. La humedad. Feliciano nadando en el mar, sus padres comprando bocadillos. Probablemente los momentos más felices de su vida. _Lo único que podemos hacer es callarnos y aceptarlo. Y seguir viviendo de ese futuro._

—¿Mío?

—No podemos perder más tiempo. Tienes que irte o te quedarás atrapado en este despiadado mundo, ¿lo entiendes, Lovino?

—Sí.

—Prepara tus cosas.

La única maleta que había traído llevaba más dinero que ropa. Metió todo apresuradamente, algunos libros de tanka que Emma le había regalado y el disco de _Kafka en la orilla del mar_.

(Del otro lado, escondida entre la pared y la cómoda, se ocultaba una camisa manchada de sangre).

Antes de salir de la habitación, la gata Sputnik lo detuvo.

—¿Te vas, Lovino Vargas?

—Me tengo que ir. Pero volveré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Vendré por el imbécil de Antonio, por Emma y por ti. Vendré en cuanto la _puerta de entrada_ se abra de nuevo, y entonces me quedaré para siempre aquí.

—Más te vale. Te he estado esperando toda la vida.

Se despidió de la gata con una pequeña palmadita y salió hacia el porche de la casa. Antonio le esperaba dentro. Antes de subir, Emma le tomó por la muñeca y le dijo:

—Allá estaré solo. No es que me dé miedo o tristeza. No aprecio nada de lo que existe del _otro lado_.

—Adiós, Lovino Vargas. Estoy segura de que estarás bien.

—Adiós, Emma —vaciló un momento—. Tienes un cabello muy bonito —halagó.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo lo dirías al fin —se rió.

Ya dentro del desvencijado Fiat, Antonio le sonrió y suspiró.

—Vuelve y continúa viviendo —dijo con una ternura infinita en la voz—. Duerme, Lovino, porque al despertar habrás regresado a la realidad de un mundo nuevo. Estás a salvo. Adiós, Lovino. De verdad me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

Se sumergió en la oscuridad. Se había olvidado por completo de lo terrorífica que era estar envuelto en ella.

* * *

**Referencias:**

[1] Poema japonés de tres versos y diecisiete sílabas (5-7-5).

[2] Poema japonés de treinta y un sílabas, de estructura 7-7, pero con la particularidad de que el tercer verso hace de eje o pivote que relaciona los dos primeros con los dos últimos.

[3] Haiku de Taneda Santôka.

[4] Haiku de Masaoka Shiki.

[5] Canción original del libro_ Kafka en la orilla_ de Haruki Murakami.

[6] Haiku de Matsuo Bashô.

[7] Tanka salido en Kotonoha no Niwa.

[8] La palabra "beatnik" fue acuñada por Herb Caen, un popular periodista de San Francisco, para referirse a _los beats_ o la Generación Beat, que habían establecido su principal centro de reunión en la Playa Norte de la ciudad. Caen, quien varios años después ganaría el Premio Pulitzer, inventó el término en un artículo escrito en el _San Francisco Chronicle_ el 2 de abril de 1958, fusionando las palabras "beat" y "Sputnik". El Sputnik 1 fue el primer satélite artificial y había sido lanzado por la Unión Soviética seis meses antes, convirtiéndose en un símbolo, tanto del poderío soviético como de la amenaza de destrucción nuclear de los EE. UU. en el marco de la Guerra Fría. En este caso, la cita es de Jack Kerouak, del libro "En el camino"-

[9] Haiku de Taniguchi Buson.

**Notas:**

No traduje las dos citas en inglés (la del principio y la del final) porque me dio flojera buscarlas en español o traducirlas yo misma, pero como no tienen ninguna relevancia en la trama, simplemente pueden pasarlas de largo y no se estarían perdiendo de nada. En cuando a los haiku, todos los poetas son del periodo Edo y se podría decir que son los más "representativos". En cuanto al tanka, no me atreví a traducirlo al español por miedo a no cumplir las reglas del 7-7, así que... lo dejé así :_D

Quizás los simbolismos sean un poco complicados de entender, pero, vamos, con un poco de imaginación y una idea vagamente general de lo que es, a lo mejor podrían entender un poco más la historia.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
